How was he so Lucky?
by Chrisiejl
Summary: Blaine reflects on his and Kurts relationship, and makes an executive decision. Based after the flower scene in Asian-F. Basic fluff.


Kurt walked away, head held high with his boyfriend staring after him. Blaine sniffed the flowers that the older boy had given him and felt an overwhelming surge of love for Kurt Hummel wash over his brain. And his body. And his heart. Seriously, how had he gotten so lucky?

Kurt Elizabeth Hummel was the strongest person he knew. He had faced terror, denial, pain, grief, loneliness and emptiness in his seventeen years. When he entered the regal halls of Dalton, Blaine was instantly captured by not only his grace and beauty but the compassionate fighter he saw within his heart. He looked into those deep, grey-blue eyes and saw the pain he himself felt, multiplied and almost hidden. They may have been strangers, but when Blaine looked at Kurt at that moment, he knew there was no turning back. It felt like the world had shifted in that split second and nothing would stop him from protecting the helpless boy in front of him.

They had grown closer. Secrets had tumbled out, hopes spilled, insecurities shared. Blaine still felt the invisible tethers wrap around his heart, tying him to the boy. As he grew to understand Kurt, to become his best friend, he began to knock down the walls around his soul. Kurt did the same to him. He finally opened up to him; let him find out why he too was guarded. And Kurt accepted everything about that, and in that moment, Blaine felt happy for the first time in his life. He had the confidence to face his past, grow from it and to love himself. The friendship he found in Kurt encouraged him to face up to his own fears and to have someone he truly trusted by his side as he did so. Kurt grew happier as his confidence at Dalton increased and slowly not only Blaine, but the other Warblers saw his beautiful personality shine through. His sarcastic comments, impeccable fashion sense, crystal singing voice and his diva attitude. The way he not only stood out from the crowd, but embraced his differences and showcases them proudly to the world. His compassionate and understanding nature, inspired by his past and present. They saw the glitter in his eyes and unlike Blaine, saw the way they fell in love with his best friend.

After the Jeremiah incident, Kurt had subtly confessed his feelings to Blaine at the Lima Bean, causing Blaine's emotions to go into lockdown. His head was spinning with confusion but there was always the constant nagging feeling at the back of his mind, telling him the truth about how he felt towards his best friend. When Kurt walked into the choir room, dressed in black, Blaine understood the boy's emotions to Pavarotti and felt his pain. But when Kurt opened his mouth and the perfect notes to Blackbird came spilling out, without warning one more time Blaine's perspective of the world shifted; _and there it was. _It was so perfectly clear; he was in love with Kurt Hummel.

From that momentous realization, Kurt and Blaine's relationship had fallen into an almost fairytale scenario. Once they had first kissed, and Blaine confessed his own feelings towards Kurt, he had never felt more complete, never felt happier. Kurt transferring back to McKinley after Regional's was not the ideal situation in Blaine's eyes, but he understood. There was nothing more he wanted in the world than for Kurt to be happy. New Direction's was Kurt's second family and he needed them in his life. Blaine was the only thing holding him to Dalton, but they sorted things out and transfers were made. It wasn't easy. Not only did Blaine miss his boyfriend, but he feared for his emotional and physical wellbeing at the school. Still, he had never felt this way about anyone before and his relationship with Kurt was growing stronger by the day. They were built on a solid ground of trust and pure love. They both would do anything for one another and had both changed one another's lives in the most incredible way possible. When they were at coffee one day, the powerful three words spilled out of his mouth and he was struck by the pure honesty of them. At that moment, Kurt and Blaine knew they were in this for the long run, and Blaine realised that he could not stand to be apart from him any longer.

So he transferred. Seeing Kurt's face light up when he strolled through the McKinley halls and let his boyfriend work out his change was worth the entire time they had spent at different schools. Once again he felt himself indulge in the perfect bliss of his relationship. Went the audition's for _West Side Story _came about, Blaine auditioned for the role of Tony, despite his ever-growing concerns for his boyfriends desire for the role. It made him feel awful and guilty, but it had been an executive decision and there was no turning back. But today, when Kurt had presented him with a congratulations bunch of flowers, Blaine remembered the extreme courage he had seen in him since day one. Here was the boy who had been denied everything. The chance to live a normal life, the chance to be happy. And Blaine was denying him the role in the musical, his dream role. It wasn't his fault, but he barely realized it and only focused on what Kurt had given up for him. They had given each other everything in this relationship, and Kurt's love and strength had saved Blaine's own life. Suddenly Blaine realized that the one thing he was denying Kurt at this stage was the chance to give him a normal relationship. As Blaine was struck by unconditional love for Kurt Hummel, it was like an invisible force pushed him to run forward and catch up to his boyfriend.

'Kurt... Just thankyou. For everything' And with that he pressed his lips against Kurt's and felt himself fall into another dimension. Within seconds he felt Kurt kiss him back. Hundreds of emotions, stories, questions and answers fell into that kiss and each and everyone was absorbed and indulged. Time stopped still, and at that moment it didn't matter what lay in the past or what lay in the future. It didn't matter who was watching or who was judging. He had Kurt, and that was what mattered. How was he so lucky?


End file.
